


Not As It Seems

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Mystery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The dream I had started with me and my sister. In the dream, my sister and I were some sort of agents working to keep balance between the human and magical worlds. We were investigating the recent disappearance of a number of fairies. We figured a hunter was at work but there had been no traces, mundane or magical, left behind with any of the disappearance.
Series: My Dreams [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063775
Kudos: 4





	Not As It Seems

The dream I had started with me and my sister. In the dream, my sister and I were some sort of agents working to keep balance between the human and magical worlds. We were investigating the recent disappearance of a number of fairies. We figured a hunter was at work but there had been no traces, mundane or magical, left behind with any of the disappearance.  
  
I and my partner (a three foot tall blond elf) were searching through the forest while my sister and her fairy partner checked the nearby town. My partner, being a wild elf, knew his was about the forest like the back of his hand. He knew ever inch of the forest better than even I did but we had not found any trace of the missing fairies thus far. Without any further clews, the two of us decided to head back to the house we were staying in at the town and wait for my sister and her partner to come back.  
  
The two of us waited for hours but there was no sign of my sister or her fairy. My part was growing restless. He despising being indoors for long periods of time and thought he could be doing more by going back out and looking through the forest again. I too was growing worried for my sister as it was not like her to be gone so long without checking in. Finally, after my partner’s incredible pleading, I gave in and said we could go back out to do more searching.  
  
I sling my partner into my back and was just about to step out the door when a blue light buzzed in. I looked and saw it was a fairy. From the short blue hair and massive blue butterfly wings, I could tell the fairy was my sister’s partner. I asked were my sister was and all the fairy could do was tug at my sleeve, gesturing for me to follow her. So that was what we did. My partner and I followed the fairy to an abandoned house near the edge of the forest.  
  
We cautiously made our way into the house, looking for any signs of my sister. Suddenly, a high pitches shriek got our attention. I turned and saw the shriek had come from the blue fairy being crushed in a massive hand. I gasped when I saw who the hand belonged to. It was my sister.  
  
She smiled at me as she continued to crush her partner. I asked what she was doing, why she was hurting her partner? My sister only laughed and said “You should know the answer.”  
  
My partner growled, drawing a knife. He knew what I refused to believe. My sister was the one who had been kidnapping and harming fairies for whatever means. I did not want to fight my sister but I had no choice. We had to stop her before it was too late.


End file.
